1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a production method thereof, and more particularly, to a solid electrolytic capacitor with improved capacitance and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a solid electrolytic capacitor is one of electronic components used for the purpose of cutting off a DC current and passing an AC current in addition to accumulating electricity and a tantalum capacitor is representatively produced as the solid electrolytic capacitor.
The tantalum capacitor is used for general industrial equipment and application circuits having a low rated voltage range, and particularly, it is mainly used to reduce noise of circuits or portable communication devices having defective frequency characteristics.
Such capacitor is basically manufactured by inserting a lead wire in a center portion of a tantalum element or a portion except the center portion or bending the inserted lead wire outside the tantalum element. A method of leading an anode terminal by spot-welding an anode (+) lead wire and an anode (+) lead frame and leading an electrode terminal by forming anode and cathode leads after mold packaging is mainly used as a method of assembling the lead frame with the tantalum element.
Further, there may be structural constraints on the expansion of the volume of the tantalum element, which determines capacitance, due to the structure in which the anode terminal and the cathode terminal are exposed through both side surfaces of the capacitor and an impedance (ESR) value may increase due to the increase in the length of the lead frame connected to the anode terminal and the cathode terminal.